


Philia | Bokuto Koutarou

by princessdamien



Series: different kinds of love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, bokuto and reader are best friends, i think, idk how to tag, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdamien/pseuds/princessdamien
Summary: No, they will never become a romantic couple.They're merely two people who trust and love each other intensely. They have such a strong respect for the other. They share a passion for volleyball and are always helping each other practice, she'll toss and he'll spike. Their determination to succeed drives them to practice together every day after practices until they've reached the peak of exhaustion. Akaashi also stays to practice with them sometimes, mainly to make sure they don't push themselves too far.





	Philia | Bokuto Koutarou

_**Philia - Deep friendship** _

_Bokuto Koutarou is her best friend. They've been friends since their first year of junior high, and yet, they already know each other like the back of their hands. He knows when she's sad, and how to cheer her up so that he can see her beautiful smile once again. She knows when he's angry, and how to calm him down so she can continue to goof around with him. They have a bond that everyone craves._

_No, they're not dating._

_No, they don't have romantic feelings for each other_

a n _d_

_No, they will never become a romantic couple._

_They're merely two people who trust and love each other intensely. They have such a strong respect for the other. They share a passion for volleyball and are always helping each other practice, she'll toss and he'll spike. Their determination to succeed drives them to practice together every day after practices until they've reached the peak of exhaustion._ Akaashi _also_ stays _to practice with them sometimes, mainly to make sure they don't push themselves too far._

•

Near the end of their first year at Fukurōdani Academy, she receives a letter from another school.

Walking home with Bokuto after practice is always the highlight of my day. It's really a time for us to relax in each others presence and just talk together. Today's topic of the day is "snapchat hotdog filter: good or a curse to this world?" the walk home being filled with riveting retorts and intelligent insight, not a moment of awkward silence. Spending time with Bokuto is honestly my favourite thing.

When we reached the point to part ways he ruffled my hair while I poked his side. When I turned around to walk home, I received a phone call. "Right on time" I smiled, pressing accept. "HeyHeyHey!!!! It's been so long since I've seen you! I miss you dude" A male voice echoed from the phone. Deciding to play along with his charade I reply "I know!! you're always so busy with practice Kou!" He inhales like he's about to retort but decides against it. We continue to walk in a comfortable silence together, the only noise coming from my phone is the sound of his breathing. Soon I reach my house and enter informing my mom that I just got home. Bokuto still hasn't gotten home yet so we stay on call just until he's inside his home. We do this to ensure that we both get home safely.

After hanging up, I change out of my uniform and into some more comfortable clothing. I sit at my desk and begin doing my homework. While working my mom comes in, pulls up a chair and sits next to me. "So how was school?" she asks, groaning I reply with a simple "tiring" She smiles and decides to ask another question. "How was practice today? Anything in specific that you worked on?" That definitely got my attention and I quickly begin to ramble about everything that happened. She smiles at my excited expression and the glint in my eyes that show the passion I have for volleyball.

"And then we started talking about the Hotdog Guy... He's a snapchat filter and he's super funny looking, Kou thinks that he's a dumb character filter thingy but I wholeheartedly disagree-" "Honey, you received something in the mail" My eyes widen as I get really excited, I never get mail! Maybe it's a magazine I'm subscribed to, or maybe a letter from my old friends or maybe "Do you want to open it now hun?" I vigorously nod my head and she gets up to leave so she can retrieve the mail. When I don't get up to follow her, she turns around and gives me a look, wanting me to follow her.

We walk down to the kitchen, she rummages around and finally turns to give it to me. She looks really excited so I'm sure it can't be a magazine. "I wanted to respect your privacy so I haven't opened it yet but I believe I've got an idea." As she hands me the envelope, she shows a bit of nervousness and happiness. I take the envelope and look at the address on the envelope. It's from Aobajōsai High. I'm not completely dense so I have an idea of what's in it.

Inside of the envelope was a letter from the school asking me to transfer out of Fukurōdani and to join their school and their volleyball team. I have to admit, this offer is really tempting. The girl's volleyball team there is incredible, and as amazing as my current team is, it's nowhere near the skill level of their team. If I went there I'd be able to get better training which could help me make the national team when I'm older. Their academic program is also amazing, that would be really good for me if the national team thing doesn't work out in the future.

I turn to my mom with incredulous eyes, she looks at me and smiles. "Is it what I think it is?" "Mhm, I don't know mom, what exactly did you think it was?" I teasingly reply. She snorts and politely asks if she could read it. I give it to her and start thinking about the contents of the letter.

If I do go to that school, I'd be able to receive better volleyball training and possibly even increase my grades; but if I go, that means I leave Bokuto behind and start at a new school. Would we have to move? It's not too far but at the same time it's not too close either, and if we do move then it'd be even harder to see Bokuto. But my friendship with him is so strong that this wouldn't break us up. Maybe I should talk to him, he'd help me figure out what to do, I'm sure of it. Wait, but what if he really doesn't want me to leave, so he does everything that he can to make sure that I don't go to that school. No, that's stupid, he'd never do that to me, all he wants is whats best for me. I know that and I trust him.

"Honey? Do you want to go to the school or stay here at Fukurōdani?" My mom pulls me from my thoughts. "You can continue to think about it, just know that your father and I will support any decision you make" She gives me a soft smile as she gets up to leave the room. "What do you want for dinner tonight? I'm kind of craving curry, I think I'll make that tonight. Is that alright with you?" "Sounds good mom! Can I go out somewhere tomorrow after practice with Kou?" I really need his insight right now, he may be loud, annoying, gross, weird and... wait, where was I going with this? Oh! right, he may be all of those things but he's still my best friend and he knows how to help. "Oh of course! you should invite him for dinner too, I haven't seen him in so long, tell him I miss him." "Alrightly mom! I'm going to go back to my room and continue work on doing my homework, please call me down when dinners ready" I call out. "Okay! Keep your grades up!" "I will~"

The next day after practice, Bokuto and I don't stay in the gym for extra practice, but we head to a park near our homes to hang out. We make our way to the swings and plop ourselves down and start slowly moving around. We're quiet for a bit just enjoying the silence and the occasional squeak from the swings. Suddenly, Bokuto's swing makes a really loud squeak, which causes me to yelp a little bit. We make eye contact and begin to laugh so hard our stomachs ache. These wonderfully stupid moments with my best friend make me the happiest. When our laughter dies down, that's when I decide to drop the bomb.

Noticing my sudden silence, Bokuto turns to me, concern written all over his face."Are you okay?" "I'm not okay." We speak at the same time. His eyes then widened once he realizes what I said. He gets up and kneels in front of me, never breaking eye contact. He stands up once more and hugs me, as a way for him to show me he's here for me. When he lets go, he returns to his spot on the swing and waits for me to continue talking.

"Kou, I got a letter in the mail from Aobajōsai, they asked me to transfer there for the next school year and play volleyball with them." His eyes widen but he makes no move to talk, knowing that I need to continue talking about it. "I really don't know what to do about it, it's an amazing opportunity. I've even looked at the pros and cons of it." I look to the side, not wanting to see his reaction, "The pros are that I have the chance to study at a better school, and I'm able to receive better coaching for volleyball, my parents even agreed to it, they've already begun looking at places to move to near the school. However, the biggest con is the fact that I have to leave my favorite person in the world" I choose that moment to look at him again and maintain our eye contact, "I'll miss you so much, I won't be able to see you every day if we move. I'm also gonna miss the volleyball teams. Plus, if I transfer, I wouldn't actually know anybody at that school and you know just how bad I am at talking to others. Kou, I just really don't know what I should do. Please help me"

He reaches out a hand to touch my cheek, he strokes his thumb against my cheek and that's when I realize I started crying. He looks at me with gentle eyes and smiles, trying to convey without words that it's alright.

"You should go to Aobajōsai High, I'm sure it'll suit you." My eyes widen, although I expected that answer, hearing it out loud still surprises me.

"You know it'll be good for your future. Plus, I have a buddy on the volleyball team, I may not be as close to Tooru as I am with Tetsubro but I know he'd look out for you. And don't even worry about leaving me. We both know you could never ditch me, I'm too much of a hoot, you know that already. You won't even be moving that far either so I'd still be able to see you, plus, you'll never be replaced, I promise you, but you better promise me too" I nod and he grabs my pinkie and hooks it with his own. "I pinkie promise to never replace you. Sure I'll miss you and I hope you'll miss me too, but friendship is sacrificing for your friend to be happy. I'll sacrifice having you every day so that you'll be able to further establish your future. Friendship is loyalty, we will never replace each other. Friendship is sharing our emotions, we've never had that trouble before and a bit of distance won't ruin it. I love you bro " We smiled and then held each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

_Philia was valued much more by the Greeks than the type of sexual love, named Eros._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay! I hope you enjoyed this! I'm planning on writing a few more one-shots that will be set in the same time line as this story with the same main character. So it'll kinda be a mini series but each could be read as a standalone. If you have any requests or writing tips please give me some because all I really want to do is improve :)
> 
> This is my first posted fanfic so any comments, good or bad are appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you so much!


End file.
